Masamune Tomoe
|birthday=January 8 |age=28 |gender=Female |height=170cm (5'7") |weight=52kg (115lbs) |hair_color=Brown |eye_color=Dark brown |blood_type=O |quirk=Weapon Mastery |status=Alive |birthplace= |family= Unnamed parents 3 unnamed brothers |occupation=Pro Hero |affiliation= |japanese_voice=Yukino Satsuki }} , also known as the , is the No. 13 Pro Hero. She employs Kakiko Suzuri, Tanchō Tsuru. Tsubuki Hikari, and Utakata Mizuke for internship. Appearance Tomoe is a fairly tall woman with a thin and toned body. She has long brown hair tied up in a side ponytail and dark brown eyes. She is normally seen in her hero costume, which consists of red 3/4 sleeved shirt and black bikini bottoms. She also wears brown combat boots and black sleeves on her legs. She has utility belts around her torso and waist, and she wears black fingerless gloves. Personality Tomoe has a very strong personality. She is stubborn and outspoken, though she is normally pretty friendly. She is very disciplined and no-nonsense when it comes to training or her duty as a hero. She has very little tolerance for cruelty and prejudice, and she will not hesitate to act out against it. Her biggest pet peeve is when an opponent underestimates her. She has a strong sense of justice. History She grew up with three older brothers, so she was always seen as "one of the guys." She and her brothers always talked about becoming heroes, but none of them went through with it. She was a bit disappointed, but she still decided to become a hero and do what her brothers couldn't. She went to U.A. and graduated, then immediately became a pro hero. She rose through the ranks and became a respected hero. She wished she would have done an internship when she was in school, so she chose to taken on interns from U.A. Quirk and Abilities : Her quirk allows her to create any weapon that she has seen before. The weapons are made from her bone mass, though they look and feel like they are made from normal material (steel, iron, etc.). The more weapons she produces, the weaker her bones get. When the weapons disappear, she regains the bone mass that she loss. * : She can create weapons that are combinations of two separate weapons. Ex. axe sword, gun spear, etc. * : She summons a huge amount of blades and guns. The guns fire at the target, and the blades rush forward. Because of the amount of bone mass this requires, this leaves her incredibly vulnerable to injury until the weapons disappear. * : Using a bladed weapon (usually a sword), she attacks the enemy with incredible speed and power, leaving many cuts. * : She enters a state of deep concentration that allows her to heighten her senses and physical abilities, and her weapons are even stronger. This state is extremely taxing on her body, so she can only hold it for a few minutes. Afterwards, she will be incredibly weak and sometimes even pass out. This is normally only a last resort for her. Enhanced dexterity: She has incredible control over her movements and muscles, allowing her to wield weapons and fight effortlessly. She has great balance and can fight from almost any angle or position. She can even wield weapons with her feet if needed. Enhanced speed: She is able to move and attack at astonishing speeds. Enhanced durability: She is able to take a lot of injury before collapsing, even when her bones are weakened. Equipment Hero Costume: Her costume is designed to be lightweight and flexible, allowing her to move and fight freely. *'Bone material': Her costume is made of a special material made from her bone marrow. This allows her to draw weapons from it. However, she can only create one weapon from it before having to use her own bone. *'Belts': The belts on her costume have pouches that hold bandages and other supplies. Trivia *Her name, 巴 (tomoe), is the name of a famous female samurai (Tomoe Gozen), and her surname, 正宗 (masamune), is the name of Japan’s greatest swordsmith. *She has a lot of sympathy for high schoolers. Quotes *''"Girls run the hero world! Don't let anyone tell you differently!"'' (to her interns) Category:Boku no Hero Academia